Allison, Scott and Stiles
The relationship between Human Huntress Allison Argent, True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall, and Human Stiles Stilinski. Allison, Scott, and Stiles are a trio of friends who met in January 2011 after Allison and her family moved to Beacon Hills, and who were the original basis for what would ultimately become the McCall Pack. Though the three immediately grew to be close friends, Allison was initially kept in the dark about Scott's supernatural identity after he was bitten and turned into a Beta Werewolf by the Alpha, who, unbeknownst to Allison, was being hunted by her father, Chris Argent, her mother Victoria Argent, and her aunt Kate Argent. However, Scott and Stiles' strange behavior as a result of their exposure to the supernatural world made Allison suspicious, putting a strain on their relationships until Scott was forced to transform in front of Allison at the Winter Formal. Shortly afterward, Allison, Scott, and Stiles, with help from Chris and Jackson Whittemore, were able to slay the Alpha Peter Hale, though they were all shocked when Derek Hale made the killing blow and stole his Alpha powers for himself. In the second season, Allison, now "in the know" about the supernatural world, became an even closer friend to Scott and Stiles while resuming her romantic relationship with the former. Their attention was then turned toward several different problems; namely, the fact that Lydia had survived Peter's Bite while seemingly not being turned into a shapeshifter, the fact that Derek was building a pack of his own with their fellow classmates, and the arrival of a new kind of shapeshifter known as a Kanima who was being controlled by someone who was forcing him to kill, not to mention that the trio were also trying to protect their innocent supernatural friends from the Argent Hunters who were flooding the town under the leadership of Allison's grandfather Gerard Argent. All the while, Scott continued to learn to control his transformations, Stiles did his best to assist his father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, investigate the string of murders in Beacon Hills, and Allison began her Hunter training, keeping them all incredibly busy. Unfortunately, the growing strife between the Hunters and the Werewolves began to come to a head, straining Allison's relationships with Scott and Stiles, and this strain was made even worse by the death of Allison's mother, Victoria, who had accidentally been bitten during a battle with Derek Hale and had killed herself as per the Hunter Code. Blaming Derek for the loss of her mother and being manipulated by Gerard into hating nearly all Werewolves as a result led to the temporary break-up of the trio. After Gerard was defeated and Jackson Whittemore, the Kanima, was turned into the Werewolf he was meant to be, Allison broke up with Scott (albeit on mutual terms) before she and her father went to France to visit their extended family for the summer. However, the third season proved that, even despite the fact that Allison and Scott were no longer in a romantic relationship, their friendship with each other and with Stiles remained a strong constant throughout all of the ups and downs that came with being involved in the supernatural world. Their trio also expanded to include Lydia Martin, who was now "in the know" as well and who was trying to figure out her own supernatural identity. Allison, Scott, and Stiles went on to form an alliance with the Hale Pack in order to fight the threat of the Alpha Pack, who wanted Derek and Scott to join their ranks, and the Darach, a Dark Druid who was committing human sacrifices in threes in order to gain the power necessary to defeat the Alpha Pack once and for all. When Allison's father, Chris Argent, Scott's mother Melissa McCall, and Stiles' father, Noah Stilinski, were all captured by the Darach to be her final sacrifice of "guardians," the three decided to perform the dangerous Surrogate Sacrifice Ritual to locate and save them by temporarily dying in their parents places before being resurrected shortly afterward. While the ritual was successful in helping them locate the Nemeton, where Chris, Melissa and Noah were being kept, Allison, Scott and Stiles were left with the consequences-- not only had they reawakened the Nemeton, an act that would draw the supernatural toward it like a beacon (which itself would have serious consequences), but they had developed a darkness around their hearts that they would carry for the rest of their lives. This darkness resulted in a variety of adverse symptoms, such as nightmares and hallucinations, and though they overcame these side-effects after closing the doors in their minds, they soon began battling a new enemy, the Nogitsune, who had taken possession of Stiles' body in order to cause and feed on chaos, strife, and pain, along with the Oni demons who had been summoned by their new friend Kira Yukimura's mother, Noshiko Yukimura to kill the Nogitsune by killing its host. Determined to vanquish the Nogitsune while also saving Stiles' life, Scott and Allison, with help from Kira, Lydia, and Isaac Lahey, made plans to exorcise the Nogitsune by changing the host. While they were ultimately successful due to Allison's silver arrowheads, which allowed them to kill the Oni, Allison herself was killed in battle after she was stabbed in the chest with an Oni's ninjato. Devastated by this tragedy, Scott, Stiles and the rest of the pack carried on her memory and legacy by adhering to the Code she had created after becoming the Argent Family matriarch, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Despite her absence, Allison continues to have a profound effect on their lives. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, the three met for the first time when new student Allison Argent was introduced to the first period English class attended by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski; Scott, who had unknowingly been bitten and turned by a mysterious Werewolf the night before, used his newly-developed superhuman senses to overhear that Allison needed a pen and gave one to her. After class, Scott smiled at Allison while they were at their respective lockers, making it clear that romantic feelings were developing between the two of them. Meanwhile, Stiles, standing by Scott, talked to their mutual friend Harley, while the three discussed the fact that Allison had already fallen in with the "popular clique" led by Lydia Martin and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, who had just approached Allison at her locker. It was then that Scott once again overheard Allison decline an invitation to a party at Lydia's house that Friday, claiming that she had "family night" that evening. She then agreed to attend that day's lacrosse team tryouts with Lydia, where Jackson, Scott, and Stiles would be trying out for first line. Allison and Lydia sat in the bleachers to watch the lacrosse team's practice and try-outs. Scott got off to a rough start when his newly-sensitive hearing caused him to become disoriented when Coach Finstock blew the whistle, but after some adjustments, Scott was able to tap into his now supernaturally enhanced agility and speed to improve his athletic performance, impressing everyone in attendance (with the exception of the jealous Jackson). That evening, Scott was at work at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic when he discovered that his bite wound had miraculously healed. It was also there where he inadvertently came upon Allison, who was in tears after accidentally hitting a dog with her car. After Scott bandaged the dog up, he asked Allison if she wanted to go to the party at Lydia's with him, and she happily accepted. The next day, Allison and Lydia once again attended lacrosse tryouts, where Scott's performance continued to impress all in attendance, only now, Stiles was beginning to become suspicious after having noticed Scott's enhanced senses and physical attributes and having learned from his father, Sheriff Stilinski, that the murder victim they found in the woods was, in fact, killed by a wolf. After school, Stiles began to research and eventually came to the conclusion that Scott had been turned into a Werewolf and immediately called him to his house in order to inform him of what he had learned. However, Scott was not happy to hear this news, believing Stiles to just be messing around with him when his life was suddenly somehow perfect. Concerned because of the full moon set to occur the night of the party, Stiles insisted that Scott had to cancel his date with Allison, and when Scott balked at the idea, he even went so far as to grab Scott's phone to do it himself. This caused Scott to experience a surge of anger as a result of how close it was to the full moon, and he nearly punched Stiles in the face before catching himself and guiltily rushing away. Afterward, Stiles noticed that Scott had left claw gashes in the fabric of his desk chair. Friday night, Scott, ignoring Stiles' advice, picked Allison up from her house and brought her to the party where Stiles had already arrived. The two danced with each other for some time, not noticing that fellow Werewolf Derek Hale was watching Scott carefully from outside of Lydia's property. Unfortunately, Scott began to feel ill as soon as the moon hit its peak and he told Allison to excuse him for a moment before he stumbled back into the house. He ran into Stiles, who immediately began to worry at the sight of Scott's sweaty and pained appearance, but Scott pushed forward until he made it to his car and drove home. It wasn't until he actually made it home that he realized that Stiles was right, and that he really was turning into a Werewolf. When Stiles finally made it to Scott's house, he urged Scott to let him help, but Scott insisted that he could help by making sure Allison was okay. Stiles assured him that Allison had gotten a ride home, but when Scott learned that she had been given a ride by Derek, he immediately completed his transformation and leaped out of the window to make sure she was okay, following her scent into the woods. Stiles, on Scott's orders, went to the Argent House to ensure that Allison was okay, only to find that Allison was, in fact, home safe. It was then discovered by Scott that Derek had stolen Allison's jacket to lure him into the woods to force him to accept his new transformation. To make matters worse, Derek and Scott came upon a trio of Werewolf Hunters led by Chris Argent, Allison's father, leading to the realization that Allison was from a Hunter family. Stiles managed to find Scott outside of the woods the morning after the full moon, where he picked him up in his Jeep and comforted his best friend. Scott admitted that he was afraid that Allison would hate him now after he bailed on her at the party, but while Stiles conceded that he would likely need an awesome excuse, he reassured him that he would help him get through it. At school on Monday, Scott finally got a chance to talk to Allison, where he apologized for his behavior but neglected to give her much information on what happened, simply implying that he had gotten sick. Despite this, Allison agreed to give Scott a second chance, relieving him until he saw the Hunter who had shot him on the full moon, Chris Argent, picking Allison up from school and made the connection between her family and the Hunters who pursued him. In Second Chance at First Line, Stiles met up with Scott in the locker room at the high school, where he asked his best friend if he had a chance to apologize to Allison after their disastrous first date at Lydia's party the previous Friday. Scott, who was still dazed from his recent revelation, admitted that while Allison did give him a second chance, he had just learned that her father, Chris Argent, was the Hunter who shot him during his first full moon as a Werewolf. Stiles was shocked by this news, but immediately tried to reassure Scott that Argent likely didn't know it was Scott, since it was dark and Scott was transformed at the time. He then suggested that they just focus on lacrosse practice for the moment, and Scott agreed, getting changed into his gear before walking onto the field with him. However, Scott was still so distracted during practice that he performed way below the level he demonstrated during try-outs, which earned him rude comments from both his rival Jackson Whittemore and Coach Finstock. This made him so angry that he involuntarily began to transform on the field, forcing Stiles to pull him back into the locker room before he could expose himself (with neither realizing that Derek Hale was watching them from the edge of the woods. Scott ultimately fully transformed in the locker room and nearly attacked Stiles, leaving the human with no choice but to use a fire extinguisher to snap him out of it. When Scott finally came to, Stiles informed him that he "almost killed him again" and reminded him that anything that increases his pulse risks him losing control again, which meant that Scott was going to have to sit out of the game that Saturday, much to Scott's despair, as he had just made first line. Over the course of the next day or so, multiple people brought up Scott's role as starting player, including his mother Melissa McCall, who was taking time off work to attend, and Allison, who was coming to see him play as well, making it even harder for Scott to sit out the game. It wasn't until Derek appeared in Scott's bedroom and threatened to kill him if he even so much as came close to exposing the existence of Werewolves by playing in the game that Scott finally decided to do just that. Unfortunately, Scott's resolve was shaken when Lydia, loathe to be the girlfriend of the captain of a losing lacrosse team, vowed to introduce Allison to all the other hot lacrosse players if he didn't show up and help them win. Later that day, Allison found her lost jacket in her locker, which had gone missing after Derek stole it the night of the party to lure Scott into the woods, which led Scott to angrily confront Derek at the Hale House after school. While there, Scott caught the scent of blood on the property and guessed that the missing half of the body found in the woods was buried somewhere around the house before enlisting Stiles' help in investigating. After confirming that the scent was of the girl from the woods, Stiles asked Scott if he wanted to put Derek away for murder because it was the right thing to do, or because Derek had forbidden him from playing in the game and dating Allison, but Scott, seemingly motivated by both points, informed Stiles that the half of the body that was found had animal bites all over it, which sold Stiles on the plan. The two ultimately dug up the body and subsequently got Derek arrested. Against Derek's threats, Scott did indeed play in the game that night due to the fact that Allison would be attending to watch him, leaving Stiles with no choice but to trust that Scott could keep himself under control. Though there were some close calls, Scott managed to avoid shifting until after the Cyclones won the game, at which point he rushed into the locker room to avoid anyone seeing him. Allison ended up finding him in the showers, albeit back in his human form, and seemed to believe Scott's lie that he was just panicking from all the attention in winning the game. He also confessed that Allison made him nervous because he wanted to make the most of his second chance, and Allison pointed out that he already had it, and he just needed to take advantage of it. This led to the two passionately making out for several long moments until Stiles came upon them and interrupted. Allison, blushing, stated that she better go find her dad and left Scott and Stiles to talk, and since Scott was still dopey from the hormones caused by kissing Allison, Stiles, not wanting to spoil his mood, insisted that they would talk the next day. However, Scott, now curious, insisted to know what Stiles had to say, forcing Stiles to admit that the medical examiner determined that the girl from the woods' cause of death was from an animal attack, and, since as far as the police knew, Derek was a human and not an animal, they had to release him from jail. To make matters even more confusing, the body was identified to belong to Derek's older sister, Laura Hale, who was seemingly a Werewolf as well. In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Allison and her death were referenced by Araya Calavera after Scott and Stiles, along with Lydia, Kira, and Malia, sneaked into the nightclub inside of the compound where the Calavera Family of Hunters lived. When Araya asked why a group of teenagers who experienced the loss of their beloved Allison would put everything at risk for someone such as Derek Hale, Stiles insisted it was because they didn't like to lose, demonstrating that Scott and Stiles were still very much in grief. As the group was driving to La Iglesia, Scott and Stiles explained that Derek Hale's captor, the recently-revealed Werejaguar Kate Argent, is Allison's aunt. Upon seeing the grief on their faces at the mention of Allison, Kira assured them that they didn't need to tell them anything about her, but when Malia insisted that they needed to know what they were up against, Scott and Stiles picked up where they left out and explained Kate's relation to Allison so that they could speculate on what it was she was trying to achieve by taking Derek. In I.E.D., Scott and Stiles went to talk to Sheriff Stilinski about the most recent string of murders in Beacon Hills. After explaining that the victims were all on a hit-list of supernatural creatures that they were calling "the Deadpool," they went on to inform him that the list was being circulated in the form of a computer code, which would reveal all of the names and values of the targets in three separate password-protected sections. When the Sheriff asked them if they knew what the passwords were, Scot admitted that the first section they were able to unlock had the password "ALLISON, indicating that Allison's death was significant to the list's creators. |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, In Apotheosis, Trivia *Until the end of Season 3, Scott, Allison, and Stiles were the main leads of Teen Wolf. *Allison and Stiles were long considered to be Scott's pack, even when he was only a recently-turned Omega in Season 1. This was first suggested by Scott in the Season 1 episode Night School, and later in Season 2's Venomous, Derek Hale stated that he had figured out why Scott kept declining his offer to join the Hale Pack-- because he was already the Alpha of his own pack. The trio's makeshift pack became official in Season 3B after Scott successfully ascended to True Alpha status. *In an interesting twist, Allison, Scott, and Stiles' "in the know" parents are also now a trio of very close friends, and this trio shares a number of similarities with the relationships between Allison, Scott, and Stiles: **Each trio has one female-- Allison Argent in the younger generation, and Melissa McCall in the older one. **Each trio has one Hunter-- Allison Argent in the younger generation, and Chris Argent in the older one. **Each trio has two members who have or have had romantic feelings for each other-- Allison and Scott in the younger generation, and Chris and Melissa, who appear to be falling for each other in the older generation. **Both trios' relationships with one another grew stronger in the aftermath of traumatic events. For example, Allison, Scott, and Stiles literally died for sixteen hours before being resurrected in a ritual that would allow them to become surrogate sacrifices, essentially dying in place of their parents, who had been chosen to act as the final trio of sacrifices (the "guardians") in Jennifer Blake's Five-Fold Knot Sacrifice Ritual. Gallery Scillison 201.gif|Omega Allison scott and stiles venomous.jpg|Venomous Beacon hills preserve golden trio frenemy.png|Frenemy 17 allison-stiles-scott2.06.jpg|Frenemy Allison scott and stiles restraint 2.gif|Restraint 14 stiles-allison-scott2.07.jpg|Restraint Allison scott and stiles restraint.gif|Restraint Allison scott and stiles restraint 1.gif|Restraint 2x09-Party-Guessed-scott-and-stiles-allison.jpg|Party Guessed Tumblr ovt5aaNsln1vo8gi0o1 250.gif|Party Guessed Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Crystal Reed Dylan O'Brien Allison Argent Stiles Scott Suicide Speech.png|Motel California Allison scott and stiles lunar ellipse.gif|Lunar Ellipse Scillison 312.jpeg|Lunar Ellipse Allison scott and stiles anchors.gif|Anchors Screen Shot 2014-01-07 at 9.40.22 PM.png|Anchors Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Needs Help Category:Trio Relationships